If I Die Young
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Hermione looked at the time turner and the potion in her hands. This was what she had been working on in the last six months. She was going to fix things. She was going to make sure things were different...she was going to make sure everything was changed.


**If I Die Young**

**Summary: Hermione looked at the time turner and the potion in her hands. This was what she had been working on in the last six months. She was going to fix things. She was going to make sure things were different...she was going to make sure everything was changed.**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall**

**Dedicated to: This is for my sister also known as, Aslin's Fire. Hope you like it. This pairing isn't what I usually do, but I wanted to try typing it myself after reading it. Hope you all enjoy! **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Hermione looked at the time turner and the potion in her hands. This was what she had been working on in the last six months, she was going to fix things.

She was going to make sure that things went differently.

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore things would have been different. She would have learned about soul bonds, about what the war really was about, and who she really was meant to become.

Hermione was going to change all of that though. She was going to make sure things were different, that she was who she was suppose to be.

She had thought she was on the right side, that she was doing good on the so called light side of the war. She learned that it was all a lie, that everything she learned about the war was wrong.

That everything she fought for was going to be the end of her. That she, Hermione Granger, wasn't fought against the side of the war she was suppose to be on.

Hermione wasn't a light witch, she was far from it.

Hermione Granger was a Dark Witch. She learned this going through the war, she adapted so well to dark magic, but she also learned she was the only one on the light side that would resort to using it.

That made her different.

It also made her a target after the war. After Voldemort was gone, all Dark magic users were to be hunted down...that included herself.

Harry, Ron, and everyone else she thought she was close to didn't help her. They all thought her dirty for her use in the dark arts.

It seems they no longer cared, the dirty magic, as they had called it, saved their lives on multiple occasions. They never bothered to remember that they also, would be dead if it wasn't for those spells, and her who casted them.

It really didn't matter though, it was all over and she was going to do it all over again.

Hermione was going to change her past, she was going to live it really differently too.

Her life was going to be her very own, no prophecies to tell her what to do and no more people using her then throwing her away. She was going to make sure she lived her life.

All she had to do is let the time turner spin. She took a deep breath and took the cork of the potion, "Well..." Hermione muttered looking at the light blue potion, "...bottoms up..." She put the potion to her lips and took it in one gulp.

"Ug." Hermione shuddered, no matter how many potions she tries they all tasted the same; disgusting.

Putting her hands on the time-turner, she slipped it over her neck and held it a little ways from her body, "About 62 turns should be right..."

Hermione did the turns, making sure she was going to the right moment. She didn't need to end up in the wrong time frame than she wanted too.

She needed to arrive before her years at Hogwarts, the day she went to Diagon Alley. Hermione gave it one last spin as the door to her hideout was opened.

She knew once she started the time turner they would be able to track her, but it was too late. She let the time turner fall around her neck, out of her hands.

Hermione gave Harry, Ron and the others apart of the order a mocking smile, "I'll see you soon." And she disappeared not leaving any trace of her being there.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: This is the first chapter, shorter than the second chapter which is almost done. This is going to be a different approach on this couple...which my sister loves. **_

_**I hope you like this Sis. **_

**_Read and Review! Tell me what you think! _**


End file.
